Nadie como él
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Reto fic GF 2017 Archie como protagonico compartido con Candy y Albert un reto bastante especial en una historia alterna a la actualidad... hay amores posesivo, otros de conveniencia, pero el verdadero sale cuando menos lo esperas... en una simple mirada, en una sencilla sonrisa, un poco de coqueteo y zaz! este fic cobra vida


_**FIC**_

 _ **CAHA**_

 _ **GF 2017**_

 _ **Archie fic**_

 _ **Nadie como él**_

 _ **Por Mayra Exitosa**_

Lo vi una tarde, salía de dejar unas flores para una empleada, que lindo de su parte. La joven le daba las gracias y se disculpaba por la incapacidad que tendría después de su accidente y el tan considerado, la alentaba diciéndole que no se preocupara, pero ella le daba una lista de cosas que debía tomar en cuenta. Al salir iba distraído y se topaba de frente conmigo, por primera vez vi tan de cerca a un hombre tan atractivo.

Se acomodo el cabello, tras su oreja y se disculpaba, con sonrisas tan bellas, como todo en él, alto, delgado, espalda ancha, perfume fino y elegante, su camisa de seda, su pantalón ajustado mostrando unas piernas perfectas y esculpidas, unas manos cuidadas y una boca de tentación, me vio con ese tipo de miradas que hacían que una mujer se humedeciera por el preludio de la situación. Con el roce pude sentir que era firme y fuerte, y cuando me dio su mano para presentarse, su tono de voz, termino de llegar a mis nervios centrales.

\- Sinceramente, me disculpo, Cornwall, Archivald Cornwall

\- White, Candy White, soy la doctora que atiende a su empleada.

\- Es una chica increíble, aun en su estado me ha dado un listado de detalles que nadie puede hacer, solo ella, es muy considerada, le encargo mucho que me mantenga al tanto de la salud de Elena.

\- Por supuesto, señor. El esposo de ella estuvo anoche aquí, dice que el accidente fue muy aparatoso y que considera que fue un milagro que ella se encuentre bien.

\- Así es, Peter habló conmigo, me dijo que fue después de su trabajo, el seguro le cubre todos los gastos, ella cuenta con servicios extras especiales, y la suite está incluida en no compartir habitación.

\- Si. Por eso ella está aquí. Ya verá que se mejora pronto.

\- esta es mi tarjeta, no dude en llamarme… para lo que sea, siendo usted será un placer escucharla.

La voz y el tono ronco me dio a pensar que no le era indiferente, su rostro era perfecto, sus labios carnosos y su nariz recta, hacían un juego hermoso en su detallado buen vestir. Al mirarme de nuevo, esperaba mis datos y saque una tarjeta de mi bata al ver su espera,

\- Perdón, estaba distraída, esta es mi tarjeta. El sonrió tan sensualmente, como si al decirle mi justificación me hubiera delatado ante él, por distraerme en verlo, no se equivocaba, estaba que ni mandado hacer.

\- Espero poder invitarla uno de estos días después de su turno a tomar algo.

\- Que amable, no se sienta comprometido, como sea, atenderé muy bien a Elena.

\- No es compromiso, sería un placer poder invitarle a salir.

\- Me acaba de conocer y… ¿me pide una cita?

\- ¿Querrá que me lesiones para poder acudir a usted?

\- Salgo muy tarde, es difícil coincidir.

\- Trabajo de noche, no será problema, solo espero su llamada para que me diga cuándo podremos… salir.

\- El viernes, si usted desea.

\- Por supuesto que lo deseo. ¿A qué horas paso por usted?

\- A las 11:30pm ¿Cree usted que estará disponible?

\- Es perfecto. Pasaré por usted a esa hora. Este viernes, la dirección de la tarjeta es su…

\- Mi departamento.

\- Bien.

La semana pasaba rapidamente, Elena tenía una costilla lastimada, su esposo no dejaba de cuidarla y de atenderla, contaba con un hijo pequeño, que cuidaban los padres de Elena, una tarde, una joven llegaba a visitarla, molesta entre al ver que le alzaba la voz

\- No comprendo cómo pudiste Elena, ponerte en mi contra. No sabes cuánto amo a Archie, es el amor de mi vida, y tu… te entrometes como si…

\- ¡baje su tono de voz! La señora está convaleciente, salga de la habitación de inmediato.

\- ¡Discúlpeme! Usted no sabe quién soy yo.

\- Ni usted tampoco sabe quién soy yo, ahora mismo llamo a seguridad para que la saque si no sale en este mismo instante. Molesta y notoriamente enfurecida, salía la dama, a lo que gire a revisar a Elena, quien estaba preocupada - Ya paso, Elena, tranquila, todo estará bien.

\- Esa mujer quiere a mi jefe. Piensa que fui yo quien le dijo que la vio con alguien, sin ser a novia de mi jefe, se cree dueña de todo, y no conoce a la otra tipa, es peor, esta al menos parece quererlo, pero solo quiere su posición social, la otra es su dinero lo que le interesa. Son unas arpías.

\- Debes curarte pronto, quien cuidará a tu jefe, como tu… no creo que alguien pueda hacerlo.

\- El sabe ponerlas en su lugar, no les hace caso ni de loco, los padres de ambas son socios en la firma del Sr. Cornwall, se creen con derechos sobre él, pero ya vendrá el hermano de mi jefe y verán como salen corriendo.

\- ¿Tiene un hermano agresivo?

\- No. Pero esta en una transacción importante en Inglaterra y cuando regrese, posiblemente termine la sociedad para independizarse solo con ellos.

\- Interesante. Le diré al guardia que no deje entrar arpías de ese tipo, Elena. De pronto una voz se hizo presente, su ronco tono era de saber quién era aun dándole la espalda, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

\- Buenas noches, ¿que arpía vino a verte, Elena?

\- La pelinegro, señor. La señorita Britter, piensa que hable mal de ella a usted.

\- Muy mal por ella, ya verá que te pongo un guardaespaldas en la entrada. Hay que proteger a mi tesoro incapacitado. Me dijo tu esposo que anoche dormiste mejor.

\- Si señor, Cornwall. Los medicamentos son una maravilla en este lugar.

\- Solo vine a verte de pasada, y que mejor que toparme con… tu doctora.

\- Ella es un ángel. No ha permitido que me diga más nada, la señorita Annie.

\- Ya escuchó Dra. Candy. No solo es dulce su nombre, sino que ahora es usted un ángel para Elena.

\- Exageraciones, los dejo solos. Apenas salí, y no tardo mucho en que ya venía tras mi espalda, y acercándose susurró a mi oído.

\- Vine a verla a usted también, señorita Candy. Me gire ignorando lo cerca que estaba de mi, quedo tan cerca que pude sentir el olor de su aliento a menta fresca. - Cuento las hora para visitarla en su departamento el viernes.

\- Pensé que… saldríamos.

\- puedo prepararle una cena exquisita si lo desea.

\- No creo que la primera cita… sea la más indicada.

\- Soy un buen chico, me portare muy bien.

\- No lo dudo. Pero sabe, no soy una buena chica, y puede que… estando en mi departamento… me porte muy mal. Así que…

\- Prefecto. Estaré ansioso por verla este viernes.

Me reí por lo atrevida que le respondí, pero ahora que se había marchado me dejo con una sonrisa al pensar que estaba interesado en mi el caballero tan atractivo que acababa de conocer.

El viernes llegaba, como sin esperarlo, tuve un día tranquilo en las consultas y Elena, estaba con su esposo en la habitación bastante tranquila, no era precisamente un mastodonte, pero su jefe si le mando a un guardia a estar en la puerta, se la pasaba leyendo, pero era muy simpático y saludaba muy formal.

Ya había terminado y apenas salía del hospital, una mujer pelirroja, me jaloneaba del brazo,

\- Oye bien, maldita bruja. No quiero que te le acerques a mi novio.

\- ¡suéltame!

Al tratar de soltarme sus uñas rasgaron mi brazo, estaban muy afiladas, un guardia de la entrada me reconocía y de inmediato intervenía, a lo que le tomaron los datos, y la mujer se fue.

\- No se quien es, debe ser paciente de esquizofrenia.

\- La acompaño a su auto, no quiere que la revisen.

\- No, lo hare en casa. Muchas gracias Luis.

\- Que pase buenas noches Dra. White.

Llegue a mi departamento y en la entrada ya había un ramo de flores con una linda tarjeta y una caja de chocolates lo acompañaba.

No tardo en tocar el timbre, puntual. El abrir, su loción inundaba mis fosas nasales, estaba perfectamente atractivo, insistió en pasar y con él llevaba una caja con jaladeras, parecía caliente, lo colocaba en la barra de la cocina y comentaba,

\- Ya es tarde, lo mejor es una exquisita cena en casa.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, un reto personal para la GF 2017**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
